Marielle
by Scarlet Harlot
Summary: This is a romance. NOT A MARY SUE!
1. Chapter 1: Love Story

A/N: Omg this is my first time ever writing anything! Please be gentle with me, lol! ;) Hope you like! Read and review!

* * *

Scarlet Harlot

_Love is the greatest sin man can commit. People die for love. People kill for love. People do horrible things to each other, all in the name of love. But what if your life, or even a dozen lives, wasn't enough. How far would you go, what sins would you commit, to prove the strength, the conviction, and the truth of your love?_

_- Unkown_

**Chapter 1**

The bus was late again, but that wasn't anything new. I wouldn't mind the wait so much if the sun wasn't so intense. Already I could feel the skin on my bare arms heating up underneath its golden gaze, my legs beginning to sweat beneath my skinny, store torn and faded, and it wasn't even eight in the morning yet! Looks like it was going to be another bright, sunny, scorching California day. I sighed and looked back over my shoulder, through the living room window, the curtains drawn back to reveal my father sitting in his favorite suede leather comforter, nibbling on a piece of toast lightly coated with strawberry jam – part of the new diet he didn't really needed to go on but was determined to fit into that new business suit before the winter holidays rolled around- despite the fact that Lupe had made a perfectly good breakfast this morning, as she did every morning, and evening, and afternoons on weekends when my sister and I were home from school (if we had nothing better to do that day) and already shouting something into his cell phone around his mouth of bread and jam, all the while watching us out of the corner of his eye, making sure we boarded the bus to school, safely, each morning, and where not off somewhere in the city, hanging out, meeting with friends, or just killing time until school let out and we were expected back home. Not that I had ever played hooky, or ever had any intention of doing so, but Maria…

Thinking of my sister my eyes drifted towards her, sitting on the curb by my feet and paying me no mind, completely immersed in her book, _Eclipse_, the third book in the _Twilight_ series. Actually, it's _our_ book! Neither of us had the money at the time to buy an individual copy- and I so would have! – but together we were able to buy the book and a T-shirt with the book cover art on it, which we took turns wearing. Today was my turn to wear it- and you can bet your black ass that I was taking advantage of it- so I let Marianne have the book…but just for today! I'd probably want to read it again tomorrow. It would be something like the eleventh time I had read it, and somewhere near the fifteenth for Marianne, who was the faster reader, but neither of us cared, the story never got old for us and it was all we had to sustain us until the volume, _Breaking Dawn_, came out… Fuck, I wanted it _now_! I liked the books, loved them really, because I felt like I could relate to the heroine who the books were about, an average girl, smart but kind of a loner, who had found love in the form of a gorgeous but mysterious and handsome stranger. A love so strong that nothing could come between them and no one could tear them apart! Marianne just liked it because the hot guy was a vampire. She was into things like that.

I readjusted me shirt to make sure it fell correctly over my full C cup breast. It fit me just as well as it did Marianne who was relatively the same size as me. You see, Marianne and I are _twin_ sisters. True I'm older by about two hours or so but we were still born on the same day and we generally look the same; pale skin, straight light blonde hair, round faces, full lips, lean forms with full perky beast and wide hips, the perfect hour glass figure that we had inherited from out late mother, and the same hazel blue-green eyes. Sometimes even our parents had trouble telling the difference between us, let alone any friends or teachers, or alone anyone we had just met. And with names like Marianne and Marielle things could get really confusing! In fact, all through elementary and the better part of middle school most people had referred to us as "Mary & Mary", or worse, just "Mary", as if we were one entity! That's why in our freshman year of high school I started dying my hair red. At first I didn't know what I was doing and for the first couple of months I had to go to school with hair a closer shade of pink than actual red, but dad seemed to think that was fitting punishment as I hadn't asked for permission to dye my hair before I started doing so, as I was almost certain he would have said no if I had asked. I had to deal with being called "pinky" for awhile, and I still do at times, usually from those in the same year as me who still remember the fuchsia creature that had inhabited Evewood High school for almost a year, but now in my junior year I can safely say I have the art down pat and my hair is a nice, perfectly natural shade of red; deep and rich, almost bloody in color. I'm proud to say that I've even had a few people question why I was _born_ with red hair when my twin sister is very clearly a light blonde color!

I eyed my sister once again, admiring her hair, once so similar to mine, pulled back into two long pigtails that started atop her head and drifted down to her shoulders, held in place by two black velvet ribbons. She must have felt my eyes upon her because at some point in me musings she had lifted her gaze away from the pages in her lap to meet my transparent stare. I blinked the images of the past from my eyes and tried to cover by asking her a question, as if that is what I had been thinking of the whole time I had been staring not quite at but rather through her," What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch."

"…That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. You got a watch from grandma for our last birthday-"

I rolled my eyes at the reminder. Honestly, who gives a teenage girl a freaking watch for her birthday! I had written my grandmother a list of possible presents for that year and a watch hadn't been anywhere on it…unless she had confused it with Marianne's again, which she did, a lot! Old woman was starting to get senile these days and I wouldn't put it past my sister to do something lame like ask for a watch as a present. Either Marianne hadn't seen my exasperated gesture or she didn't care-

"- go inside and get it. Or pull out your cell phone and check. I'm reading."

"Yeah, reading _our_ book!" I growled at her.

"Which _I_ am reading _now_." She nodded her head once, as if agreeing with herself on this statement, and buried her petite little nose (the same as mine) once more in its pages.

I was saved from having to deliver some sassy comeback, which I didn't really have, when at that moment the bus came pulling around the corner and down our street. I couldn't help the smirk that stretched its way across my lips as my sister gave an aggravated sigh and snapped the book shut before carefully placing it inside her book bag. Black; like the rest of her. She boarded first and I turned to wave at dad through the window before stepping on. The wave went unnoticed as by this point the morning business call had turned into an all out screaming match over the phone, the piece of toast upturned and forgotten on the wood floors. Lupe was not going to like that.

Maria and I took our usual spots in the back of the bus where my friend Sakura was waiting for us. Maria had her own friends, both in and outside of school, but they didn't take the bus, preferring to either walk or carpool. I didn't really like Maria's friends and she didn't like any of mine but Sakura was the one person at Evewood High that we both could get along with. I guess she was our mutual friend. Just one more thing we had learned to share as sisters.

Sakura smiled and waved to us the as soon as we had stepped on the bus, earning her a mild glare from the bus driver, a portly women in his late forties with short, messy brown hair, a nose to big for her face, and a massive burn scar on the right side of her face. How she got it I have no idea, I'd never the nerve to ask and didn't know anyone who had. There were plenty of stories and wild speculations but no way of knowing if any of them were even a little true. No one had ever had the nerve to ask and I wasn't going to be the first. Her name was Ms. Crunch, she drove the bus to school every morning, Monday through Friday, and if you minded your own business she would mind hers, and that was all I really needed, or cared to, know.

We sat and talked quietly together the rest of the way to school. Well…I did most of the talking actually. As soon as we sat down Maria had pulled _Twilight_ out once more and began to read quietly to herself, Sakura reading over her shoulder while nodding and making the occasional comment to everything we said. Ms. Crunch played the radio every morning, always on the same channel, _Radio Disney_. Mostly the students just drowned it out but this morning one of the songs caught my ear and I immediately recognized the tune.

"This is my song!" I all but squealed in glee," Everyone shut up!" I shouted at the other students," Ms. Crunch, can you turn the radio up for a moment? Please!"

Ms. Crunch didn't turn to me, or shrug her shoulders, or nod her head, or make any real physical sign that she had heard me aside from turning the radio up a little higher as I requested.

"Oh…I know this song…" Maria commented. She should know it, I played it all the time at home, though mostly on my iPod.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked, tearing her eyes away from the pages for a moment to look between the two of us quizzically.

"It's my favorite song in the whole wide fucking world! _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift!" I said happily as I began to dance in my seat along with the music. I was soon joined by Sakura and actually got up out of her seat to dance before a silent glare from Ms. Crunch had her ass back in the seat but still shaking to the song.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Soon the other students joined in and the whole bus was rocking out to the music. Everyone except Maria….typical!

* * *

_Love Story_ © SONY/ATV SONGS D/B/A TREE PUBG CO; TAYLOR SWIFT PUB DESIGNEE

_Twilight series_ © Stephanie Meyer (PRAISE HER!)


	2. Chapter 2: Homerun

**Chapter 2**

At school my sister and I went our separate ways. We only had homeroom together, due to the similar spelling in our names, and after that we didn't have to see each other until later in the afternoon when Lupe came to pick us up after school.

For the moment, I had biology with Mr. G (or at least G is what we called him, his real name being something like five syllables long and to difficult to pronounce), an old hippie with a fondness for plants. I like him. He was a nice person and seemed to really enjoy teaching. This week we were learning about reproduction, which wasn't as bad as Health Care (the new name for Sex Ed.), but still succeeded in making half the class uncomfortable and sending the other half into random giggle fits, usually at the expense of those who were shifting in their seats and trying not to stare as one of the bigger lions began humping lazily into a rather board looking lioness. Mr. G has borrowed one of the school monitors from the lab and popped in an old documentary from the _Animal Planet_ channel. I had to admit, it was a little disturbing to watch. Not because it was _sex_ exactly but rather because the animals just seemed so…blaze about the whole thing. Everything I had heard or been told about human reproduction was that it was supposed to be amazing, and done with someone special who you cared about. What the two lions on screen were doing didn't seem all that appealing.

I looked down at my notes. I hadn't taken very many as I wasn't sure exactly what it was I was supposed to be taking notes on. How lions fuck?

"You ok?"

I guess I must have been day dreaming, I hadn't even noticed when Danny had returned from his bathroom break and taken his usual seat beside me. Danny Romero was a boy in my year, and my lab partner. Tall and thin, he easily looked down at me from his already near six feet of height. His skin was dark and free of blemishes, and his eyes were warm chocolate, teeth a little crooked in front but white and clean, his hair a loose mess of curls atop his head, and he smells vaguely of tuna fish.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered in a whisper, glancing briefly at Mr. G, who seemed to have spaced out…again. "Its just a little…" I waved my hand through the air as if I could snatch the word I was looking for from it.

"Weird?" Danny supplied with a smile.

"Yeah… that."

"Do you need a…you know… 'bathroom break'?" He offered me the hall pass.

I waved it off," No, really, I'm fine. But here…" I pushed my pen into his hand and the notes, few though they were, in his direction, " you can take the notes now."

"Heh…Alright then, I guess that's fair." He focused his gaze once more on the screen. The picture had changed to a pair of penguins necking in the Antarctic.

"It is," I said with a self assured nod.

We sat in silence for a bit as the images change before us; salmon swimming up stream, a butterfly emerging from her cocoon, lions humping again (why did they keep coming back to that!), wolves fighting for mating rights, and so on.

"Is this all we're going to be doing all week?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Danny snorted, "Maybe. Would be kind of nice if all we had to do the whole week was listen and take notes. Unless he gives us homework."

"What, homework like this?" I nodded towards the little television at the front of the classroom. I had meant it as a joke, but inwardly I cringed at what sort of homework we might get for _this_!

"Anyways…" Danny began, "Its October and the Hollows Ball is coming up soon…"

_Oh God…_I thought to myself _please don't let him ask me out! Please, please, please don't let him ask me out! God please don't _-

"Would you like to go with me?" The question was asked in a casual way but I had seen the way his shoulders had tensed.

"I…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. I was surprised, this was not the first time he had asked me out. He was a nice boy and all, I liked him well enough, but he just wasn't…what I was looking for I guess. Not that I was entirely sure what I was looking for, precisely, but I was pretty sure it wasn't Danny. And that smell! Ugh! I hated having to turn him down though, he always seemed so disappointed whenever I did and would give me the cold shoulder for about a week afterwards. I hated that! Why did he keep asking me?

"So, what did you tell him?" asked Sakura later during softball practice.

"I said yes…" I admitted with some shame.

"What! But I thought you didn't like him?" She quarried with reasonable shock.

"I DON"T!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit to loudly," But he just kept asking and asking…I figured if I said once he might not be so persistant-"

"-or become a stalker…" Sakura muttered.

I ignored her,"- and I made it clear to him that even if I did go to the dance with him, we are not fucking dating!"

"Marielle! You're up!" called coach Wiggins, a tall, long legged, aethletic woman with short blond hair and skin darkened by the sun, who looked to be about 20 years younger than her 54 years of age, if one ignored the wrinkles around the corners of her mouth and eyes.

I smiled to Sakura as I lifted myself up from the bench, grabbing my bat along the way. She smiled in return and crossed her fingers. I stepped up to the plate, took my stance, and waited. When the ball was thrown I swung and hit a homerun.

When Lupe pulled up to the curb to pick us up from school I was alone.

"Where is your sister, mejita?" Lupe asked with a frown as she put the old, blue Mustang into park and cut the engine.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. And I didn't really care. Let her walk home if she was going to be late.

"Well go and find her!" Lupe ordered me in an exasperated tone. "Have you even tried her cellphone?"

I had, in fact," She isn't picking up!" I defended myself.

"Well maybe her club meeting is ran late. They're rehearsing for something, si? Go and see! Go, go! Vamenos!"

I tried not to pout as I tossed my back pack in the back seat of the Mustang before stopping off to do as I had been asked. I did of course find my sister, Maria, at the school theater. She was laying on the stage floor, covered in blood, with a dagger in her hand.

**Chapter 3**


End file.
